The Time Piper Decided To Fuck Gender Roles
by Iamahugenerd
Summary: Everyone is getting married. Hell, even Leo and Percy are able to propose like adults. So...Why not Jason? OR, the time Piper decided to give the finger to gender roles. Who said women can't propose?


**Hi, loves! Welcome to what I would like to formally christen "The Time Piper Decided to Fuck Gender Roles."**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Piper was annoyed by Jason. Make no mistake, he was a model boyfriend. Attractive, sweet, funny, caring, and an all-around great guy.

But there was one problem.

One tiny, minuscule problem.

Everyone around them was getting married. Nico and Will were back from their honeymoon for months already. Newlyweds Reyna and Rachel lived at Camp Jupiter together now, as did the now-married Frank and Hazel.

Even PERCY had gotten his act together. Allegedly he had re-created their first kiss "The best underwater kiss of all time" and popped the question with a silver ring decorated with sea-glass.

Apparently Nico fainted when Will proposed with his matching silver and gold rings. Rachel and Reyna had proposed to each other at the same time. Heck, Frank turned into an elephant with "Will you marry me Hazel"written on his side. Even LEO for gods sake was about to ask Calypso.

And Jason? Yes, he was perfect. But they were getting older. And yes, that did only mean they were 23 and 24, but Piper was impatient.

She waited for a while, trying to drop hints about getting married. Every time she tried to bring it up, Jason was either oblivious or tried to change the topic.

Seriously, how dense could someone be? Piper remembered having a conversation with Annabeth (Annabae) while trying to drop hints. This was a couple months after the giant Percabeth wedding.

"Oh my god, Annabeth. Thats such a romantic story of how he proposed...maybe if Jason and I get married it'll be equally romantic."

But of course, even though Annabeth understood what she was doing, Jason remained an idiot. A lovable idiot, perhaps but still an idiot.

So Piper said fuck it.

And she and her girlfriends went out to buy a ring. She had a hard time picking out something meaningful like the other guys had done. She ended up selecting one that was gold with a a lighting bolt engraved on the inside and she had "Sparky" engraved next to it.

And now she had to propose.

She decided to do it simply. She asked the gods to make a meteor shower, you know, super simple. Then she had Percy and Nico keep Jason busy, with Percy being a shit who made Jason do a bunch of sword practice and Nico asking about relationships. Then she dragged a blanket, her cornucopia, her Ipod and a speaker on top of the Zeus cabin.

Chiron himself told Jason that he wasn't allowed to go to dinner because of some obscure rule he supposedly broke. (lets be real, Chiron is the biggest shipper of all of the fandom.)

And Piper was nervous. What if he said no? What if she lost the ring? What if something went wrong? What if he wanted to break up? OH MY GOD DID HE WANT TO BREAK UP?Maybe he didn't even love her.

Too late.

Jason was walking into his cabin, muttering angrily. It was only 7:30 and the meteor shower wasn't supposed to be until 9:00.

She heard the shower go on below her. Good, she didn't want him to be gross and sweaty when she proposed. She had left a note on his dresser saying "Put on something nice. -Love you".

At 8:45, she started blasting the music. Everyone else was at the campfire and she had Chiron tell Jason he was banned from campfire temporarily.

She heard footsteps coming up the ladder. Jason poked his head out. "Pipes?"

She smiled through her nerves. "Hey, you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Its a surprise. Theres going to be a meteor shower tonight."

"Oh..." He looked nervous for some reason. "..Cool."

She invited for him to sit and they ate together, listening to music and cuddling until the meteor shower began.

"Hey..Jase, do you want to dance?"

He looked slight confused but smiled. "Of course."

They danced for a while, until Jason spun her around. She took the opportunity to get onto one knee and pull out the ring.

She breathed in deeply as she watched his face go from joy to shock to confusion.

"Jason Grace. I'm not going to give you some superficial speech about loving you since I first saw you, because I'm not that kind of girl. But I will tell you that I love you more than anything else in this world. I mean, I'd pull a Percabeth fucking fall into Tartarus for you. But please tell me, will you marry me?"

She looked into his face to see absolute joy.

"Honestly, Pipes, the fact that you think I would ever say no to a proposal like this is alarming."

"What, so if I had just randomly whipped out a ring you wouldn't have said yes?"

"I mean I would have but its nice to be appreciated, you know?"

She had to laugh at that. They curled back up together, the ring on Jason's ring finger.

"Wait...so did you get Chiron to yell at me?"

"Yup."

He smirked. "Dear god, Piper Mcclean, what am I going to do with you?"

He pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you, Piper."

"I love you, too, Sparky."

"Yeah but I love you more, beauty queen."

And with that he handed her a ring and winked.

"Wait! Jason?!"

He just smiled knowingly. "Shhh Piper, the meteor shower."

She stared at him in awe before sliding the ring onto her finger.

He really was the best boyfriend .

*Fiancee.


End file.
